SPECIAL
SPECIAL ( ) — система создания персонажа, разработанная в 1996 году специально для компьютерной игры Fallout. История создания С разработкой Fallout сотрудники Interplay постоянно испытывали проблемы. Первоначально игра должна была быть продолжением Wasteland, похожей на Fallout по вселенной игры. Однако правами на само название Wasteland владел уже тогда известный издатель игр Electronic Arts. Далее возникли проблемы с системой создания персонажа. Первоначально планировалось использовать сеттинг Advanced Dungeons & Dragons, но и на неё не было лицензии. Затем перешли к GURPS (вследствие чего первоначальное название игры было Fallout — A GURPS post nuclear adventure, и она должна была быть первой компьютерной игрой, основанной на сеттинге GURPS). И всё было бы хорошо, пока владельцам GURPS не показали интро-ролик, в котором солдат США, закованный в энергодоспехи, расстреливает канадского «военного преступника», после чего мило машет рукой в объектив видеокамеры''The Origins of Fallout'', стр. 19. Авторы GURPS посчитали игру слишком жестокой и кровавой, и наотрез отказались предоставлять свою систему создания персонажа. В итоге срочно пришлось придумывать на ходу собственную систему генерации. Джейсон Свинн был первым, кто взялся за дело, первые наброски и заложил основуПрезентация Тима Кейна на конференции разработчиков в 2012 году, слайд 26.. Остальные разработчики усовершенствовали её, а программисты Тим Кейн и Джейсон Тейлор подобающе оформили конечный вариант системы в коде игрыИнтервью Шэрон Шеллман на NMA: I have seen - when negotiations over the GURPS license fell apart in the middle of production, Tim Cain and Chris Taylor pulled together and came up with SPECIAL. Так появилась SPECIAL, уникальная и своеобразная система, ставшая неотъемлемой частью культовой игры Fallout. Механизм игровой системы [[Файл:Fallout GURPS.jpg|thumb|320ppx|right|Так должен был называться Fallout]] Система основана на четырёх ключевых понятиях: * Основные характеристики ( ) — основные параметры персонажа, назначаемые ему при создании. Каждый из атрибутов может иметь значение от 1 до 10. Общее количество очков при создании персонажа зависит от расы героя — для людей оно составляет 40 очков. Основные характеристики по бо́льшей части являются неизменными постоянными, хотя могут быть временно изменены наркотиками или другими факторами. Также их можно повысить на 1—2 пункта выбором соответствующей способности (см. ниже) или в некоторых определённых местах игры. : Основных характеристик всего семь: :* S'trength (Сила) :* '''P'erception (Восприятие) :* 'E'ndurance (Выносливость) :* 'C'harisma (Харизма) :* 'I'ntelligence (Интеллект) :* 'A'gility (Ловкость) :* 'L'uck (Удача) : Название SPECIAL (от special, спе́шал — особенный) является аббревиатурой от этих семи характеристик. * Помимо семи основных характеристик, существуют '''производные характеристики ( ), вычисляемые по формулам на основе семи основных. Это сопротивляемость различным типам урона, яду, радиации, реакция (чем выше это значение, тем раньше противников персонаж будет начинать свой ход) и так далее. Эти параметры также можно изменять выбором способностей, применением препаратов или ношением вещей. * Навыки ( ) отражают вероятность персонажа успешно выполнить какую-либо задачу (например, выстрелить из пистолета или взломать замо́к). Они отображены в процентах, хотя могут быть и выше 100 %. В начале навыки определяются по формулам, зависящим от начальных атрибутов, но впоследствии могут быть повышены очками навыков, получаемыми при достижении персонажем нового уровня. При создании персонажа также выбираются три так называемых основных навыка ( ), которые растут в два раза быстрее. * Способности ( ) — это специальные возможности, позволяющие игроку слегка «подправить» правила игры. Способности выбираются при каждом третьем или четвёртом повышении уровня персонажа. В дополнение к способностям при создании персонажа игрок может выбрать две особенности ( ). В отличие от чисто «положительных» способностей, особенности имеют как плюсы, так и минусы (например, нанесение бо́льшего урона в рукопашном бою ценой сниженной ловкости). Также персонаж имеет определённое состояние, влияющее на его здоровье: отравлен, облучён, сломана рука или нога, выбит глаз. Игры Система SPECIAL была использована в играх Fallout, Fallout 2 и Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel, а также Lionheart. Проект Van Buren, несостоявшийся Fallout 3 компании Interplay Entertainment, должен был использовать переработанную и улучшенную Джошем Сойером версию SPECIAL. В ней планировалось отойти от боевой системы, разработанной для Fallout. Основные изменения претерпевали навыки — они объединялись в несколько групп: боевые навыки, торговые, дипломатические, научные и воровские. Три боевых навыка: лёгкое, тяжёлое и энергетическое вооружение планировалось объединить в один — стрелковое оружие; а красноречие, наоборот, разделить на три: разговор, убеждение и обман. Также, чтобы предотвратить излишне частые быстрые смерти (критические попадания, вследствие которых противник погибает независимо от полученного урона), было принято решение разделить броню на нательную защиту и защиту головы. В Fallout 3 использована изменённая версия системы SPECIAL. Сильно модифицированная версия SPECIAL была использована в Fallout: Warfare — настольной игре, доступной на бонусном компакт-диске Fallout Tactics. Система SPECIAL также используется в Fallout: New Vegas и Fallout Shelter. В Fallout 4 характеристики SPECIAL можно поднять до 11. [[Книжка SPECIAL!|Книжку SPECIAL]] по повышению одной из характеристик можно использовать в том случае, если протагонист имеет характеристики ниже 10, иначе она будет бесполезна — вместо выбора соответствующих характеристик при её использовании будет выдано сообщение «Ничего не делать». Поднять характеристику с 10 до 11 можно почти сразу после выхода из Убежища 111, играя в режиме «Выживание». В этом режиме на персонажа действуют эффекты жажды, голода, усталости и перегруза, которые временно снижают значение характеристики SPECIAL, что позволяет обойти скрипт книжки. Ссылки Примечания de:SPECIAL en:SPECIAL es:SPECIAL fi:SPECIAL fr:SPECIAL hu:SPECIAL ko:SPECIAL nl:SPECIAL pl:SPECIAL pt-br:SPECIAL sv:SPECIAL tr:SPECIAL ja:SPECIAL zh:SPECIAL uk:SPECIAL Категория:SPECIAL